The Married Life
by Vicky Maybell
Summary: When Rachel only has a night with Finn before he dies, he presents her with the promise of love forever. [In remembrance of Cory Monteith, R.I.P.]


**I wanted to write a memorial fanfiction the moment I found out he died but I thought it might have been seen as disrespectful. But now that there are plenty others, I'd like to contribute. The first song I heard from my mom's radio this morning was the original Don't Stop Believing, and I had to close my eyes and go back to sleep because I really didn't want to hear it because of Cory's unfortunate passing. R.I.P. Cory, we love and miss you. Best wishes to Lea, his family, the fans, and the Glee crew. P.S. I didn't want to particularly address certain drugs, so Finn's death will be different from what Cory supposedly suffered (not proven yet by autopsy; but unfortunately we know)**

Rachel opened her eyes that morning a new woman; a confident, strong, lovely woman. She made breakfast for Kurt and Santana, singing away in a chipper tone when she flipped horribly shaped pancakes.

She kissed her mirror that day, a little peck of luck to herself, and the picture of Finn she kept on it as well. For some reason, she felt this weird thing about Finn. Maybe he was just as happy today, too! It couldn't be anything bad that made her tingle; just first love sense.

Kurt ran into Rachel at a shop that afternoon, happily joining her in shopping.

"Hello, Streisand." Kurt happily huffed and Rachel gave him a slight slap on the arm. He bounced away though before she could strike again.

"Hey, Kurt, what's up?"

"More of what's up with you! What has you so happy, hmm?" Kurt asked and Rachel pulled out a reindeer sweater before putting it back with a disgusted look. She was _so _over those things.

"I haven't clue! It's just a good day, I suppose. How does this look on me?" She pulled a polka dot blouse to her bosom and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"It's a little bold. Try a see-through type and match it with a vintage dress with a brooch." He commented and Rachel happily switched the blouses before drifting to the dress aisle. They picked out a few vintage dresses, and Rachel even got a racy little slip to wear for 'bed'. They had literally scoured five more shops before Kurt's phone rang and he excused himself. When he stepped back into the shop, however, his expression was less than gleeful.

"Oh my god," he said, still on the phone, "dad, slow down! Oh my god. Oh my _god. _No, no. I'll tell her. We'll be there tonight. I love you. Tell mom I love her, too."

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked. Kurt looked as if he were about to collapse and she helped him steady himself.

"It's Finn…"

"What's wrong with Finn?" She asked hurriedly.

"He's in the hospital with severe alcohol poisoning. His body is basically shutting down. Carol said that he may not last the night." Kurt replied and Rachel lowered herself to a chair, furiously rubbing oncoming tears from her cheeks.

"I promised Dad that we'll both be there…tonight." Kurt said softly and Rachel nodding, sniffling.

* * *

"Mr. Hummel?" A nurse called and Burt raised himself from the chair, leaving Carol, Rachel, and Kurt behind. He quietly talked to the nurse and nodded repeatedly.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Kurt said and Carol pulled him into her arms. Rachel stared at the wall with a blank expression and glassy eyes. After more nodding from Burt, he finally headed over to the trio with a pained look.

"The nurse said we can see him, but after we leave…" He trailed off and Carol shot him a look.

"After we leave _what?" _

"They suggested that we pull the plug before his condition gets worse." Burt said. The couple started arguing over the sake of their son and Kurt led Rachel to Finn's room, away from their heartbreaking bickering.

Finn looked no better than them all, hooked up to many machines and staring at his hands, dried tear marks on his face.

"Finn?" Rachel asked and he looked up, a wobbly smile breaking out on his face. Rachel rushed forward and took his hands in hers, kissing his face repeatedly.

"Why?" Kurt asked and Finn huffed, wrestling away from Rachel's affections but still stroking her hair and hand.

"I got carried away at a party and the next thing I knew I felt like I was burning. My 'friends' waited two hours before calling the ambulance. Kurt, Rachel…it hurts so much."

They spent the hour there, talking and hugging and crying. After a while, a nurse came in to give him anesthesia, quietly telling Rachel and Kurt that the 'pulling of the plug' was to happen, considering that Burt, Finn, and Carol had all reluctantly agreed to it. Rachel turned to Finn, the most heartbreaking expression on her face. Finn smiled weakly and pulled her down, kissing her lips, whispering in her ear, and placing something in her hand. He said his goodbyes to Kurt and they left the room. Rachel collapsed on the floor, beginning to sob with all her might.

After a while of their crying, the nurses came out and silently closed the door, giving them a glance before walking away.

* * *

After Finn's funeral four weeks later, on the train ride home, a question popped into Kurt's head when he glanced at Rachel worriedly twisting something on her neck.

"What did he tell you?" Kurt asked.

"Hm?"

"That night, at the hospital. Finn told and gave you something. What was it?"

Rachel let out a sigh before straightening up and looking a Kurt, her face crumpling up with emotion.

* * *

"Man," Puck slurred, "you got to call her, man. That ring," burp, "won't be worth nothin' if you don't."

"I say he jumps the train now to propose to her!" Another guy yelled. Finn, through his fuzzy doubled vision, glanced at the ring he held in his hands. He hadn't bought it drunk, but certainly considered proposing to Rachel when he was. He did before, but now it seemed like the only thing he should do.

"I dunno maaaan, I don't feel too good." Finn slurred and one guy literally fell over laughing.

"You've jus' got them cold feets!"

"Chicken!"

"BAK BAK!"

"Guys, seriously. I don't feel…" Finn tried saying before buckling over and throwing up. He clutched the engagement ring in his hands, the one with the pretty diamond.

"I don't think she'll say yes if you yarf on her. Isn't this your _second _time proposing?"

Finn didn't give an answer, and everyone gasped as he fell over. Puck leaned over him and suddenly fell backwards, running a hand through his short hair.

"Shit, man," Puck said, "we've got to call the ambulance."

"He's fiiiiinnnne." The first guy laughed and Puck shook his head.

"No fucking joke. He's not breathing!"

The music stopped and everyone froze, looking at Finn before kicking into high gear. Two guys picked up Finn and carried him outside, and Puck dialed 911. While they waited, they noticed that Finn dropped the ring. Puck sobbed and slipped it into his pocket, screaming at passerby's to get more help.

* * *

_I got this for you. I don't know if I would have done it today, tomorrow, or at our high school reunion. Now I won't be around for the night, but I love you. I want you to have this. I want us married, and we don't need some rabbi or priest to say that we are. I'm married to you, Rachel, and I love you. Now I want you to go, and when you get to New York I want you to sit down, think, cry if you need to, and remember that my last thoughts were of you. You were my first love, Rachel, and I'll never let that go. _


End file.
